Nothing Left To Do Niley Oneshot
by PopPrincess9500
Summary: What happens when you let your true love go for a crush? 6 years later, you see her and can't help but fall in love with her all over again. The only problem things aren't always the same. She changed, heck her whole life changed. And there is nothing you can do. Niley vs. Miam


**Niley**

**Nothing left to do**

_"You love me, you like her"_

Miley's POV

I was 18 and completely in love with my Prince Charming. Atleast that's what I thought. Nick and I had been together since we were 15. Even though we had been best friends since we were born, and we had grown up together in the small town in New Jersey. Our lives were the typical love story! Head cheerleader and football captain fall in love and are the hottest couple around! We were in love, that was until she came into our story.

**_*6 years earlier*_**

Joe rushes up to the gang " Guys have you guys seen the new chick?"

Everyone looks at him and shake their heads. "She is a total babe!" Emily shakes her head in disgust "God Joe your such a pig!" Joe pointed to the door "Look!"

At that moment Selena Russo walked in a slutty skirt and deep v-neck that made her boobs almost pop out! She was pretty but she seemed do try to hard! But that didn't mean that the boys ignored her, it was the exact opposite!

Soon enough Nick started to hang out with Selena for a history project. At first I didn't care, then he started to ditch our dates and forget about his friends. Yet I didn't say anything he was a big boy who knew what he was doing... I hoped.

**_*3 months later at a party*_**

It was at the graduation party, that I realized something that changed my world. I remember walking upstairs to use the bathroom and hearing moans from a bedroom and being the curious person I am, looked inside. It was a picture that was photocopied into my brain and I will never forget! There Nick was making out with a shirtless Selena under him. I did the only I could think off, I ran until I reached the safety of my own room and there I burst into tears!

The next day I called Nick and asked him to meet me at Starbucks which he accepted. I dressed in a pair of shorts and a white see thru tank top, I knew I was about to change my whole future!

I walked into Starbucks with a rush of confidence that I had never had! I ordered my drink and flirted a bit with the guy who was pretty cute before I noticed Nick sitting in the corner starring at me.

"Here you go pretty lady!" Jake handed me my drink and winked. I giggled "Thanks! How about you call me and take me out to a movie tonight?" I said as I handed him a napkin with my number on it! Jake smiled and said "I'll pick you up at six" I smiled and nodded before walking away! As I walked towards Nick and suddenly realized that I would be fine without Nick!

I sat across from him and smiled "Hey!" Nick stared at me with an angry look and said " Would you like to explain why you were flirting with Jake?!" I smirked and said "Yes I'm going on a date with him." Nick then turned a tomato red and asked what I was thinking going out with someone while dating him."See that's the thing I'm breaking up with you!" Nick's eyes widen and he asked why. I simply told him that he should think back to last night and his one night stand. He just looked away and sighed in defeat. "Look Mi, I know sorry won't do but I love you please give me a second chance! I know you love me!" I smiled "Yea I do love you and I know you love me but you like her. And honestly I can't be with you like that! So I wish you the best and goodbye Nick hope you have a great life!" I stood up and said "Have fun in college and have fun with Selena!" I walked away with my head held high and I honestly couldn't of felt better! I was ready for a new start and that's exactly what I did! I packed up and moved to LA.

***Present day***

*Nick's POV*

So here I am 24 years old and single. I was walking down the block when I noticed a black SUV in the Stewart's driveway. And that was when I spotted a blonde beauty's hugging Tish and Robby. That was when I saw Joe run up to the house and pick up the beauty. I immediately recognized that laugh and that was when I caught up sight of that face that I hadn't seen in 6 years!

Then I heard Robby Ray call me over and after I cussed at myself I walked over. "Hey Robby Ray! How have you been?" Robby Ray's eye flashed towards his daughter and a tall dirty blonde male who was chatting with Tish and Joe. "Hello Nicholas. I've been good actually why don't you say hi to someone. I know she will be excited to see you!" And with that we walked over to the rest of the people.

Robby Ray called Miley and she instantly turned around with a huge smile that put the stars to shame. Miley walked over and gave me a hug. "Nicholas! Long time no see huh?" I laughed and nodded in respond! "Well you disappeared for 6 years Mi!" Miley laughed and shook her head, "True! So how you been?" I smiled and responded "Pretty good my auto shop is extremely successful around here!" She grinned and nodded "I have someone that I would like you to meet." She dragged me over to to rest and let go of me and walked into the tall male's arm! "Nick this is Liam my fiancé! Liam this is Nick my childhood best friend!" Liam smiled and reached out to shake my hand which I accepted. "Nice to meet you!" Miley smiled up at Liam with this light in her eyes. I instantly recognized that look. Miley Ray Stewart was head over heels in love with Liam Blakelee.

Suddenly another black SUV pulled up and a black haired beauty jumped out with a blonde man next to her carrying a little girl who screamed "Daddy!" and ran straight to Liam's arms after jumping down from the boy's arms! Liam laughed and scooped her up "Hey princess! How was the ice cream with Uncle Chris and Auntie Demi?" The little bright blue gray eyes lite up just like Miley's do.

Then it hit me harder than a brick wall. That beautiful little baby girl belong to Miley and Liam. Miley was a mother and she was gonna become a wife soon. But the question was how soon?

Miley laughed when her daughter jumped into Robby Ray's arms and giggled! She then turned to Joe and me and smiled, "Guys this is our daughter Ronnie short for Veronica. This is Liam's brother Chris and my best friend Demi! They're Ronnie's godparents!" Joe and I shook their hands and said hello. Demi then turned to Miley and said "Miles we passed by the fields and the whole thing looks amazing!" Miley smiled and nodded "Yea we stopped by and the whole thing is looking pretty good! We just need to finish putting up the ferris wheel and the food is being brought in Friday night!" She then turned to look at us and smiled "We are having a carnival for Ronnie's 3rd birthday and we would be delighted if your family came! We're having some close friends fly in as well as Liam's family! But just a heads up some famous people might show up!" Liam and her laughed at there inside joke before she handed us a colorful invitation. I thanked her and she nodded before Liam said, "Love, we have to go unpack and set up Ronnie's wardrobe before everything gets messed up!" Miley nodded in agreement and turned to us "Well we should head home. Hope to see you guys at the party!" She then turned and pulled Ronnie into her arms. Liam put an arm around her waist and they waved goodbye before getting in the back seat of their SUV.

**_* The Next day*_**

I was running down the block when I heard giggles coming from the new house that had been built over 3 months ago. And there they were Miley and Ronnie laughing while Liam chases after them with mud in his hands. I felt a stab in my heart when I saw that scene. That was supposed to be Miley and me. I was supposed to give her that little girl and her dream house. I had so many questions for her and I needed answers.

So I walked over there and they all looked my way when they heard my footsteps. Miley and Liam smiled and greeted me. "Hello Nick. How can we help you this morning?" I grinned and replied "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes?" Liam smiled and picked Ronnie into his arms " I'm gonna take this little troublemaker in and give her a bath! It was nice seeing you again Nick. Oh babe please hurry we can't be late for the photo shoot for the carnival pictures!" With that he walked into his house.

Miley sat down on the grass and patted the spot besides her " So what's up Nick?" she asked with a cheery tone. I signed "God Miley I need answers!" She looked confused and then moments later she finally understood. She sighed, "There is so much to tell! I left 6 years ago and headed to LA there I met Demi who introduce me to Liam and Chris. We were all young and needed to make a living. So we started to create a entertainment company! Things went well we have number one movies that hit the the top charts and actors that are the best. Then Liam and I started to get close and we started dating. Eventually we moved in together and 3 years ago we had Ronnie. She was perfect and even though we were broken up when she was born Liam never left my side." I asked her what she meant and she laughed, " You see while I was pregnant, I hated him. I cussed him out and threw a total of 18 phones at him. But nothing I did made him leave." She shook her head at the memories. "Then when I had Ronnie I was back to my normal self and we got back together. Things have gonna great! Our company is the best out there, we have a beautiful daughter that means the world to us. We have all the money we need to give her the best out there. And then I have Liam who is my best friend, my soul mate and my future husband." She sighed in peacefulness and smiled.

I starred at her and sighed, "So your completely happy?" She nodded and starred at me. I looked into her eyes trying to find something other than happiness and peacefulness. I sighed in defeat nothing had hurt me this much before. Not when she left, not when I saw the little girl that was half her and half Liam and realized that he had taken my girl. So I said the only thing I could think of. "I love you." Miley smiled softly "I know and I love you too. But I'm in love with Liam and I can't live without him." I looked at her and asked, "Can you live without me?" She stood up and sighed "I've done it for 6 years, I know I can!" and with that she walked instead her home where her fiancé and daughter were waiting for her.

As I walked away everything hit me so hard that tears were swimming in my eyes. Miley had moved on and was completely happy. She had all the money in the world and had close friends who stood by her thru everything. She had a beautiful daughter who meant everything to her. Finally she was completely in love with a man who would fight thru anything just to have her in his arms. She was fine without me.

There was nothing left for me to do...


End file.
